Love Parade
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Love Parade es una serie de One-Shots protagonizados por Nami y Zoro. Van desde lo carnal hasta el amor. Cada capítulo es independiente. Solo para mayores!
1. Un Punto para el Alcohol y el mal Juicio

Capítulo 1 

LOVE PARADE

Beta: **Rukia Snape. Mil gracias.**

Un punto para el alcohol y el mal juicio.

Es de público conocimiento que el alcohol tiene un efecto liberador, nos desprende de nuestros prejuicios y libera hasta lo más reprimido en nuestro ser.

O al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

Llevaba ya su décimo quinto trago, cargada en un vaso con forma de mini barril, con espumeante cerveza que se escapaba por los costados. Él descansaba una mano sobre sus espadas. Tres, para ser más precisos, mientras que la otra mano sujetaba con fuerza el contenedor del líquido.

No estaba borracho. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba entonado.

Y eso es lo que más confuso lo ponía.

Roronoa Zoro no sabía a qué o a quién culpar por su actual estado: sudoroso, agitado, con un calor irradiando desde la parte baja del abdomen. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que ya no podía verla, bailando de una manera descontrolada, aparentemente borracha entre unos desconocidos que de vez en cuando la manoseaban.

Definitivamente, algo andaba mal con aquella cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

¿Por qué demonios le molestaría que aquella mujer hiciera eso? No es la primera vez que aquella se comportaba de esa manera...

Hace unas horas habían llegando a una nueva isla en el Grand Line y deberían esperar a que el Log Pose fije el curso de nuevo. Para eso faltaban unas 8 horas aún. Tiempo suficiente para descansar y recargar municiones.

Cada uno por su lado, exploro la isla. Él, por supuesto, eligió la taberna.

Le sorprendió bastante verla ingresar minutos después, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, como si fuera un extraño.

Bueno, eso realmente no le importaba. Nami siempre sería Nami.

Al cabo de unos 40 minutos, notó que el ambiente de la taberna había cambiado. Los hombres silbaban y daban hurras desenfrenadamente.

Ella era el motivo de tal regocijo, bailando como una gata ante una pequeña multitud masculina.

Realmente no podría importarle menos lo que ella hiciera. Nami es una chica grande, sabe lo que hace. Pero esta vez, por algún motivo, ese razonamiento no funcionó.

No soportaba verla así, tan descontrolada. Frente a varios hombres.

Había estado observándola por un buen rato, entre trago y trago, hasta llegar al número 15. Su mirada sombría estaba fijada en la navegante del Thousand Sunny.

Zoro no resistió más. Aquel ardor en su abdomen, definitivamente, lo estaba causando ella. Pero en vez de aceptarlo, decidió culpar al alcohol.

Con las manos sujetando las katanas, se abre paso entre una multitud de hombres que rodeaban a la chica. La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia la calle con fuerza.

Ella no asumía por completo el orden de los actos.

* * *

Primero, la estaba pasando de lo mejor bebiendo y bailando en compañía de unos caballeros, que constantemente le recordaban que era una bella mujer, y ¡Dios! Que le hacía falta escuchar halagos por parte de alguien que no fuera Sanji-kun. No es que le molestara la atención dada por el rubio, era sólo que le parecía falsa. Cualquier mujer despertaba el amor y la pasión al cocinero.

Bailando. Tomando. Bailando. Coqueteando. Bailando.

Sí, eso fue lo que estaba haciendo... hasta que fue arrastrada por el ex-cazarrecompensas. Con cero de delicadeza a la calle.

Ex – cazarrecompensas = Zoro

¿Zoro?

La chica de inmediato reaccionó, se zafó de su agarre y lo miró con pura ira.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Quién te crees que eres para arrastrarme de esa manera, y humillarme frente a aquellas personas?"

Zoro la miraba confundido.

Era cierto. No era su problema que ella se comportara como una cualquiera.

Sin embargo, jamás admitiría que le molestaba verla de esa manera. Así que su orgullo dio lo mejor de él.

"¿Humillarte? Mujer, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Te estabas prácticamente regalando a aquellos bastardos!"

Nami lo miro con disgusto y le dio la espalda. Decidida a volver a entrar a la taberna.

* * *

Su sorpresa fue tal al encontrarse presionada, contra una pared, en un callejón abandonado, con la falda levantada, sin bragas y con las piernas encaramadas alrededor de la cintura del ex – cazarrecompensas Roronoa Zoro.

Ella gritaba con cada embestida, sujetándose al cuello de su amante. Gimiendo descontroladamente como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Él, por su parte, dejaba escapar leves gruñidos, aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de sus empujes.

Las manos de la chica acariciaban su cuello, su lengua succionaba la oreja con pendientes. Eso lo motivó a devorarla con más fuerza.

Parecían dos animales copulando en la oscuridad.

La presión llego a su punto límite, cuando los fluidos y la fricción, dieron lo mejor de sí, liberando su semilla dentro de ella.

Ella por su parte, no había acabo aún, lo cual le hizo sentir superior. Quería que aquel hombre sucumbiera ante ella.

En realidad, no estaba particularmente interesada en aquel hombre, sólo quería un hombre esa noche. Alguien a quien someter ante sus encantos. Alguien que le recordara, que todavía era mujer. Nami se prometió nunca involucrarse sexualmente, y mucho menos, sentimentalmente, con alguno de sus nakamas. Pero Zoro la obligó a romper aquella regla.

Tras sentir el poder del orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo, la chica recordaba como fue que terminó en aquella situación.

Como Zoro no la dejó retornar, ella decidió darle a él el papel, que bien pudo haber cumplido cualquier hombre en aquella taberna.

Recordó como la giró hacia él y la besó con fuerza. Como la llevó hacia la oscuridad. Como la penetró sin gentileza. Como la hizo gemir con locura.

Ella misma se había impuesto *no cagar donde comía pero aquel maldito le había frustrado los planes, así que decidió ser su juez y su verduga.

Recuperando el aire, el muchacho lentamente sale de ella, permitiendo que se separen.

Se sube los pantalones y vuelve a colocar su faja con sus espadas.

Ella lo mira con los ojos entreabiertos, bajando y subiendo la cabeza debido a las grandes dosis de oxigeno que le hacía falta.

Zoro por su parte, le había dado la espalda, avergonzado de sí mismo, no podía asumir lo que acababa de hacer a su nakama.

"Nami, yo…"

Comenzó con inseguridad.

La chica por su parte, no deseaba escuchar ningún lamento post-coital, así que con toda la normalidad del mundo, tomó sus bragas del piso, se las puso de nuevo, acomodó su falda y lo interrumpió.

"Zoro, no pasa nada, nunca pasó nada"

Le acarició la mejilla y se alejó de él, dejándolo confundido.

No sabía si todo aquello fue culpa del alcohol o del exceso de testosterona que llevaba acumulado, lo único que sabía era que, aquella mujer, le había utilizado. Entonces para salvar su honor ante sí mismo, se convenció que todo fue a causa del alcohol. Aunque no estuviera borracho, todo fue culpa del maldito alcohol que lo obligó a tocar a esa mujer.

Se prometió a si mismo que nunca, volvería a suceder.

* * *

Glosario

*no cagar donde comía: Se refiere a la popular expresión no cames donde comes; la cual se refiere a no mezclar los negocios y el placer, ya que es los enredos laborales casi nunca terminan bien.

Notas del Autor: Bueno, ¿que le pareció? ¿Se entiende como van sucediendo los hechos?

Este es un estilo nuevo que estoy probando con mi nueva pareja favorita.

Tengo intenciones de hacer de Love Parade una serie de one-shots explicando el proceso entre Nami y Zoro, desde lo carnal hasta el amor.

Espero que les guste, quiero oír opiniones.


	2. La Primera Segunda Vez

La Primera Segunda Vez

2.0

Beta: **Rukia Snape. Mil gracias.**

Es de público conocimiento que las personas se arrepienten de sus actos si los comenten bajo impulsos.

O al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

* * *

Se abrían paso hacia su habitación con prisa, derrumbado cuanto objeto se encontraba a su alcance.

La pelirroja y el peliverde literalmente se estaban devorando en pleno pasillo, apretaban sus cuerpos con fuerza, sin contenerse.

Tras llegar a la meta, la cual era la habitación de la chica, pararon un segundo para ingresar, una vez cerrada la puerta reanudaron la sesión de besos y caricias.

Allí estaban, los dos juntos, desvistiéndose el uno al otro, ansiosos por despojarse de toda barrera y volver a fundir sus cuerpos en uno.

Mientras Zoro descartaba la última pieza de ropa de la chica, a la que estaba besando trato de recordar como fue que _de nuevo_ se encontraba en este tipo de situación y con la misma persona.

* * *

Había despertado, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente, quizás dos, tal vez tres días.

Algo mareado abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor. El sector de los muchachos estaba vacío, solo él permanecía en aquella litera.

No se había percatado de que estaba vendado desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de su estomago vistiendo solo unos pantaloncillos negros.

Al lado de su litera se encontraba una mesita con algunos medicamentos evidentemente preparados por Chopper y una silla para la ocasional persona a quien asignaran cuidarlo.

Se levantó y lo primero que buscó fueron sus katanas, las cuales se encontraban reposando contra la pared, las tomo en sus manos y decidió ir a entrenar, después de todo, ya estaba completamente curado y un poco de actividad física después de haber permanecido varios días sin moverse no le vendría nada mal.

Cuando acercó su mano al cerrojo de la puerta, esta es abierta revelando a la navegante con una bandeja con medicinas y una cara incrédula. No podría distinguir si la expresión de la chica era de alegría o simplemente sorpresa.

Nami se recuperó del impacto de verlo después de tres días inconsciente.

Dejó escapar un suspiro que ni ella supo estaba reteniendo, cuando volvió a sus 5 sentidos frunció el ceño y empezó a regañarlo.

Como siempre.

"No puedes **pararte** aún, debes reposar…." "Chopper dijo esto…." "Estas Herido…" "Idiota…"

Esas fueron las palabras que Zoro pudo rescatar de toda la sarta de insultos y reclamos con los cuales la chica lo estaba atacando.

Lo que si noto con claridad fue aquel brillo que tenía en su labio inferior y lo poco que cubrían aquel top y aquella minifalda que llevaba puesto.

Sintiendo un inminente dolor de cabeza se frotó las sienes.

Esto hizo a Nami enfurecer y en consecuencia levantar la voz.

Zoro sólo quería silencio, aquella mujer lo estaba matando con tanto griterío, solo quería que cerrase la boca y lo dejara en paz.

Pero como Nami no es mujer que se rinde con facilidad era obvio que con pedirle silencio no bastaría. La miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

Al verlo serio y sin decir una palabra, Nami volvió a gritarle, solo para ser interrumpida abruptamente.

Sin poner mucho pensamiento en sus acciones la acorraló contra la pared y forzó sus labios sobre los de la chica.

Estaba muy sorprendida para reaccionar. Estaba aún más sorprendida para alejarlo. ¿Acaso este era el mismo Zoro que la evitó por un mes entero, desviando la mirada cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban? Recordó con claridad las palabras de aquella noche, obviamente se había arrepentido de tener sexo con ella, así que ella para facilitarle las cosas le dijo que lo olvidara.

Fue una noche de sexo y nada más. Una noche de excelente sexo y nada más. Ella trató de actuar lo más normal con él, pero era obvio que a él le resultaba incómodo.

Se sorprendió a si misma cuando notó su pérdida de sueño y apetito al verlo herido e inconsciente, naturalmente él seguía siendo un nakama muy preciado, y no es la primera vez que él cae herido, pero nunca antes había dejado de dormir pesando en el bienestar del espadachín.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el beso incitara a caricias que despertaban los deseos reprimidos en ambos por varios días.

Cuando ella correspondió su beso, el no resistió.

La tomaría ahí mismo, contra una pared como aquella vez, rápida y animal.

Nami lo detuvo previendo sus intenciones. Puso un poco de distancia entre ambos y le susurró: "Aquí no, vamos a mi habitación"

* * *

Y así fue como terminaron en aquella situación de nuevo, ambos desnudos, sudorosos y alivio de Nami, la suavidad de su cama demostró ser un lugar para hacerlo mucho mejor que contra una pared. Se evitaría cualquier dolor de columna posterior.

Para Zoro, verla con los ojos entreabiertos, tratando desesperadamente de tomar aire, con las mejillas rosadas y el pelo desparramado sobre la almohada era más que incentivante.

Esta vez decidió a tener el control de la situación, tomo las manos de la chica y las colocó a la altura de su cabeza sosteniéndolas firmemente. La besó con fuerza y entró en ella y dejó escapar un grito seco cuando lo sintió dentro, sus piernas automáticamente apresaron la cintura del muchacho y sus caderas empezaron a moverse hacia arriba. El primer encuentro también había sido rápido y animal pero este parecía más desesperado, más ansioso, como si el hecho de haberse abstenido de ellos mismos solo hubiera actuado como combustible para terminar de nuevo en una situación como esta.

Zoro la penetraba con fuerza, con rapidez, una y otra vez. Ella gritaba como la más puta de las gatas en celo.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban a punto de colapsar, gimiendo incoherencias que morían dentro de la habitación.

Unos empujones más y el acabó, pero siguió bombeando hasta que ella acabara también.

Cuando la tormenta de pasión acabó, Zoro notó que los besos y caricias de esta vez fueron diferentes, como si ambos lo hubieran anhelado y necesitado.

La última vez, él se había prometido no tocarla de nuevo. Ella se había prometido no pensar en aquel encuentro.

De una u otra forma ambos acabaron devorándose una segunda vez.

Cuando ya habían recolectado suficiente aire, Zoro gira sobre su lado para no aplastar a la chica. Entre bocanadas de aire, le dice a Nami que lo disculpe si fue muy rudo con ella. Nami por su parte solo ríe y le contesta : "Al menos ahora se en lo que piensas cuando me miras fijamente y no dices nada"

Estaba esperando que él se levantara y empezara a musitar alguna disculpa, pero para su sorpresa esta vez no lo hizo.

En vez de arrepentimientos, solo recogió sus pantaloncillos, se los puso y cerró la puerta.

La dejó sola en la habitación.

Todo olía a él.

Inconscientemente Nami tomo la sabana que los cubrió y la acercó a su nariz inhalando su fuerte olor.

Definitivamente olía a Zoro.

Aquella noche permaneció en vela, tratando de descifrar que fue lo que paso entre ellos esa tarde y a donde los estaba llevando todo eso.

* * *

_Notas del autor: CAPITULO EDITADO - _

_Hola Chics, espero que este capítulo nos las haya desilusionado! _

_En fin, en este episodio trate de dar a conocer una faceta más para el aún inexistente romance entre Zoro y Nami. _

_Como de a poco evoluciona su relación, que en principio es solo carnal, a algo más allá._

_Esta vez encontramos ambos protagonistas indecisos e impulsivos, como la primera vez, sólo que en esta oportunidad ya no hay alcohol de por medio._

_Sólo emociones básicas._

_Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Mi buena amiga Robin

Capitulo 3

Beta: **Rukia Snape. Mil gracias.**

Mi buena amiga Robin

Es de público conocimiento que un buen amigo da un buen consejo.

O al menos, eso es lo que dicen.

* * *

Le Irritaba recordarlo, le irritaba pensar en él, le irritaba todo lo relacionado con él.

Por más que ella misma se auto imponía no pensar en Zoro, él volvía a sus pensamientos.

Nami estaba realmente frustrada. No podía quitarse al maldito espadachín de la cabeza.

Luego de aquella segunda vez en que ella lo fue a ver cuando estuvo inconsciente por 3 días, los encuentros furtivos entre ambos se volvieron una costumbre, se habían convertido en lo que comúnmente se conocía con el nombre de "amigos con beneficios" Al principio, Nami estaba más que conforme con el trato mudo que tenia con el espadachín, sexo, solo sexo para saciar una de sus necesidades básicas primordiales, el problema para ella comenzó cuando Zoro empezó a aparecerse en sus pensamientos.

Estaba dedicando más tiempo de lo merecido al hombre de pelo verde. Y eso tenía que parar, a Nami no solo le molestaba tener la cabeza plagada con pensamientos sobre Zoro, es más, para ser sincera consigo misma, lo que más le molestaba era que él no pasaba por lo mismo. Realmente era irritante.

Enojada consigo misma, soltó la pluma con la cual estaba trazando su más reciente mapa y se levantó de la silla tomando un manta del perchero antes de salir a tomar aire.

Ya era de noche y el frío se hacía sentir con fuerza.

Al avanzar hacia la popa del barco pudo distinguir la silueta de su compañera pirata recostada por una baranda. Una cálida sonrisa iluminó su rostro al verla. La arqueóloga siempre le había caído muy bien a Nami.

"Robin, ¿No puedes dormir?"

La mujer de pelo negro se voltea al escucharla, con su mirada, impasible en todo momento

"Me encanta la brisa Nocturna" respondió "¿y tú?"

Nami se encogió de hombros y la acompañó recostándose por la baranda.

Luego de un silencio breve ,la mujer que la superaba en edad y madurez le preguntó algo para lo cual, ella sinceramente no estaba preparada

"¿Problemas con Roronoa?"

A Nami se le olvidó como respirar por unos segundos, su rostro delató sus pensamientos cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. De repente la manta que había traído ya no era necesaria.

"¿Co-cómo...?"

Robin sólo rio con picardía. "Somos mujeres, yo ya he pasado por esa etapa, además, deberían aprender a llavear las puertas"

Nami quería que el océano la tragara en ese instante, nunca se había sentido más apenada, ella y Zoro, habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa ¡y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta!

Con mucho esfuerzo, recuperó la postura y dejó escapar un suspiro. De nada serviría tratar de ocultarle algo a Robin, ella siempre la descifraría como a un libro abierto.

"El Problema soy yo" comenzó la chica. La arqueóloga la miraba fijamente con una mano soportando una mejilla brindándole su completa atención.

"Zoro y yo siempre...siempre...Zoro ah! es imposible decir esto sin trabarme!" Nami bufó exasperada. " T-Todo empezó una noche sin siquiera darnos cuenta y a partir de ahí nuestro pequeño juego empezó; de día éramos nakama y por las noches amantes, lo nuestro era sexo, sin palabras ni caricias"

"Suena divertido" comentó con risa la arqueóloga lo que provocó que Nami escapara una risa también.

"Al principio eso era lo que quería, solo sexo sin palabras, pero no se desde cuando me empezó a molestar el hecho de que sistemáticamente después de hacerlo él recogiera sus ropas ¡y se largara sin siquiera mirarme! Y peor aún, una vez se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tratar de entablar una conversación con él ¡solo para ser prácticamente echada de su habitación! Robin, no sé qué hacer. Ese hombre no sale de mi cabeza y lo peor, es que de seguro ¡aquel bastardo no está sufriendo como yo!"

Robin observaba todos los gestos de la chica con atención, sabía cuál era su problema y tal vez, también sabía cuál sería la solución.

"Yo creo que te gusta" dijo con seriedad.

Nami la miró atemorizada abriendo su boca para una rápida respuesta pero fue silenciada por la mujer de pelo negro.

" Yo creo que te gusta, pero tienes miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo y no te animas a preguntarle"

Nami empezó a estirarse de los pelos. "¡No!"

"¿Has probado ignorarlo?"

Nami, quien se estaba estirando de los pelos, paró un momento al escuchar la idea de su amiga. Robin, al ver que había captado la atención de la chica continúa.

"La próxima vez que te invite a su habitación; no aceptes, haz que te vea en compañía de otros hombres, no le dirijas la palabra. Espera a ver cómo reacciona, así podrás saber si de alguna forma está pasando lo mismo que tú, Navegante-san"

El rostro de Nami se iluminó ante el sabio consejo de su amiga, de pronto ya no se sentía tan frustrada, tendría que probar aquel plan para saber en qué terreno estaba metida.

Cuando logró relajarse, ella y Robin hablaron de otros temas; como cuanta carne se había comido Luffy en la cena; de cómo entre Chopper, Sanji y Brook trataban de detenerlo para que no termine con toda la ración de carne para el mes y de cosas así, respecto a los nakama.

Las risas se oían con claridad, era agradable aquel sentimiento de amistad y compañerismo flotando en el ambiente.

Ambas chicas pararon al oír pasos acercándose, luego se podía distinguir una silueta; era de gran altura y grandes brazos se destacaban; al materializase frente a ellas gracias a la luz estaba nada más y nada menos que el carpintero/ingeniero del Thousand Sunny; el Cyborg Franky, quien también resulta ser el novio de Nico Robin; la Niña Demonio.

Al alcanzar el lugar donde estaban las chicas, se levanta con un pulgar sus siempre puestas gafas obscuras.

"Robin, me dejas solo y ni siquiera me dejas una nota, sabes que detesto despertar y no encontrarte cerca" Le reclamo con lágrimas reprimidas.

Nami encontró aquella escena increíblemente tierna; Franky al ser un hombre; perdón Cyborg tan sensible no trataba de esconder sus sentimientos y pensamientos, los expresaba con completa libertad; a diferencia de cierta persona.

Robin lo toma de la barbilla y le da un suave beso.

"Nami debo dejarte, espero que descanses, luego me cuentas como te fue"

Nami asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe.

"Bueno, es hora de decir Buenas Noches" exclama el Cyborg tomando a Robin de la cintura y poniéndola sobre su hombro haciendo que la arqueóloga pierda su siempre impasible postura por unos segundos.

"¡Buenas Noches Señorita!" se despide Franky de la navegante moviendo una mano al llevarse a su mujer de nuevo a su habitación.


	4. Los Celos, la Irracionalidad y la Verdad

Celos, la Irracionalidad y la Verdad

Es de público conocimiento que los celos nos vuelven desconfiados, irritables e insoportables... o al menos eso es lo que dicen.

* * *

Algo lo molestaba. Algo lo irritaba. Algo a lo que aún no había podido nombrar.

Con desconcentración subía y bajaba una pesa con la mano. El sudor producto de ya varias horas de entrenamiento, había vuelto sus palmas resbalosas haciendo que en un descuido uno de los extremos de 1000 kg de la pesa que levantaba cayera al suelo, peligrosamente cerca de uno de sus pies.

"¡Con mil demonios!" exclamó. Una tonelada casi habría caído sobre su descuidado pie.

El espadachín dejó escapar un suspiro desganado y decidió dejar de entrenar, ya que no lo estaba haciendo bien, en esas circunstancias era más probable que se lastimara antes de volverse más fuerte. Tomó una toalla y la colocó alrededor de su cuello secando la zona.

Como estaba empapado de sudor, lo mejor sería darse una buena ducha y luego una siesta.

Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan. Así que abriéndose camino por el Thousand Sunny se dirigió a una de las duchas, la cual para llegar debía seguir el mismo trayecto para la cocina.

Era algo que había empezado inconscientemente, el hecho de "pasar" por la cocina, desde que la vio muy sonriente ayudando kuso-cook. Eran nakamas, eran amigos. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Acaso no podían pasar tiempo juntos como amigos?

Zoro nunca había prestado atención a lo que hacía Nami mientras que no fuere navegar o comandar a la tripulación, pero desde que ella empezó a dormir con él, mejor dicho, desde que ella lo buscó con intenciones de dormir con él, no pudo evitar sentirse algo dueño de la pelirroja. Lo cual era ridículo. Por más que compartan la cama, no significaba que ella le rendiría cuentas a él. Ni él a ella.

No le importó la primera vez que la vio por la cocina. Ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Pero la cuarta lo notó y le empezó a molestar. Una idea se había engendrado en su cabeza. Si nunca antes la había visto en la cocina a menos que fuera para las 3 comidas del día, porque desde ahora siempre que pasaba por allí, ella se encontraba presente, con el cocinero...

_¿Tal vez ella también lo está montando a él__? _El pensar en ello hizo que su estómago se revuelva y la sangre le subiera a la cabeza.

Pero descartó la idea al instante. Si hubiera querido al cocinero, hace años lo hubiera tenido...

Luego, la reconsideró. Ella lo hacía, él no era quien para impedírselo, ni tampoco tenía derecho a reprochar. Si bien nunca se había quejado de su "relación" ¿por qué ahora? Como fue que una minúscula idea se había formado en una gran bola de nieve arrastrando a otras ideas, que implicaban cosas en las cuales él ni se creía capaz de pensar.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho de considerar a ella como su mujer. El hecho de poder tenerla en su cama cuando él quisiera- Su amante exclusiva, la cual únicamente se desnudaría ante él.

No quería bajo ningún motivo abrazar la idea de que ella se ponía de cuatro o de rodillas y complacía a otro hombre.

Con sólo recordar la primera vez que ella lo complació oralmente, se puso duro como una piedra y se maldijo mentalmente por su debilidad. Trató de disimular su entrepierna con las manos apresurándose a llegar a la ducha. Pero por supuesto no llegaría a destino antes de ver que sucedía por la cocina.

Esa tarde los dioses parecían estar de su lado. Para su inmerso alivio vio la luz de la cocina apagada, señal de que nadie estaba allí. Sin más impedimentos, se propuso a correr lo que restaba de trayecto a la ducha. No quería tener que explicar el hecho de que tenía una erección más que visible, en medio del pasillo, a cualquier desafortunado que lo pueda ver.

* * *

La ducha fue purificante. No solo el sudor había desaparecido, sino también todos aquellos malos pensamientos que hace unos momentos rondaban por su cabeza.

Los malos pensamientos se alejaron dejando pasar a los_ impuros pensamientos_.

Y es que era un hecho que desde hacía más de dos semanas que no permanecía con ella tras las cuatro paredes. Y para completar su situación estaba más que caliente.

Con determinación decidió buscar a la chica en su habitación. _Bendito sea Franky_, pensó, por haber construido al Sunny con habitaciones particulares, imaginándose tener que dar explicaciones a Nico Robin de por qué entraba a la habitación en busca de Nami a medianoche.

* * *

Estaba a escasos metros de su destino, cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de la chica abrirse.

No había salido nadie, pero sabía que pronto alguien lo haría así que se escondió tras uno de los soportes del pasillo.

Sus cejas bajaron frunciendo su rostro, los puños cerrados y su boca apretada mostraba los dientes

Era el cocinero, saliendo de la habitación.

Lo escuchó decir "_Fue perfecto Nami-Swan" _ y lo observó alejarse, se quedó allí, escondido hasta que ya no puedo distinguir la figura alejándose por el pasillo.

* * *

Se infiltró en la habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta insonoramente. No vio a la chica por ningún lado, solo mapas, tinta y pluma por doquier . Su ubicación exacta la descubrió al ver la luz del baño encendida .

Se sentó en la cama tal cual predador a esperar.

La oscuridad de la noche y la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, hacían que ciertos sectores de su figura resalten, su cuerpo resplandecía entre el juego de luces y sombras que le brindaba el lugar donde había decidido esperar a su presa.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y la chica emergía con una bata puesta sujetada por un moño muy mal hecho.

_"Yo"_ la saludo desde las sombras provocando que la chica se exalte al notar que no estaba sola en la habitación.

Nami, no había notado que tenía compañía pero supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Su voz era inconfundible. Solo vio como las luces bailaban sobre su cuerpo cuando este se levantó de la cama.

"Zoro." le dijo ella indiferente, siguiendo el plan que le había sugerido su amiga unas semanas atrás.

"¿Y como andas?" preguntó con un tono casi conversador.

"Bien" le respondió secamente.

Silencio.

"Hace semanas que no vienes."

"¿Semanas? no lo había notado." _mintió ella._

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. La chica se acercó a su ropero y buscó lo que sería su atuendo para dormir tratando de evitar aquella conversación. Zoro permaneció parado a una distancia prudente de la chica, perdiendo más la paciencia con cada minuto que pasaba. Ella _claramente_ lo estaba ignorando.

"¿Qué hacia aquí el kuso-cook?"

¡_Bingo!_ pensó Nami.

"¿Sanji-kun?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Si, kuso-cook,¿ Qué hacía aquí?"

"Charlábamos."

"¿Charlaban? ¿Y tenía necesidad de venir a charlar aquí, a tu habitación?

_No puedo creerlo. Zoro en realidad está celoso._

"Zoro, si tienes que decirme algo, solo hazlo. Estoy cansada y necesito terminar unos mapas..."

"¿No estarás durmiendo con él también?"

Nami quedó estupefacta. Así que, ¿Eso es lo que lo trajo hasta aquí? ¿Saber sí ella también dormía con Sanji-kun? ¿Acaso su mente era tan cuadrada que sólo eso pudo pensar? La idea de darle celos había resultado, _parcialmente,_ ya que el desconfiar de ella, no entraba en los planes. Le molestó el hecho de que él desconfiara así de ella. ¿Es que pensaba que ella era tan mujerzuela como para dormir un día con uno y al siguiente con otro? ¿Acaso no era más que obvio que si hubiera deseado a Sanji, ya lo hubiera tenido hace años?

"No sé que bicho te picó Roronoa. Hasta donde yo sé, no tengo motivo por el cual responder a esa pregunta." le dijo desafiante.

Zoro, quien ya estaba al límite de su paciencia, se apretó la frente con una mano, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de volver a preguntar.

"¿Estas durmiendo con él o no?"

Nami, enfurecida y ofendida, le arrojó el tintero que estaba sobre la mesa cerca de ella. Zoro lo esquivó con dificultad.

"¿¡Acaso estás loca mujer!"

"¿Loca? ¿Yo? ¡No tengo por qué escuchar eso de alguien como tú!"

"Ah, entonces preferiríais escucharlo de alguien como el cocinerito. De seguro a él le permites eso ¡y quién sabe que otras cosas más!"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nami lo abofeteo en el instante que estuvo a su alcance.

Con ira en la sangre, levantó la mirada hacia él y le dijo "No, no estoy durmiendo con él . Sólo estábamos probando un receta de un plato muy exótico de Alabasta...y ahora lárgate."

_"Fue perfecto Nami-Swan" _

_"Fue perfecto Nami-Swan" _

_Soy un idiota. _

Zoro quedo allí plantado, con una mano en la mejilla,viéndola huir hacia el baño, con una mano en la boca y atajando unas lágrimas con la otra.

Nami tiró la puerta tras de ella, rompiendo parte del marco en el proceso.

* * *

Unos minutos pasaron y quedó allí en medio de la habitación. Sorprendido y por sobre todas las cosas, aliviado.

Luego se sintió como un bastardo . La había ofendido, por culpa de uno celos sin motivo.

* * *

Cuando recuperó la postura, fue tras de ella.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la encontró peinándose contra el espejo del lavatorio. Bajo sus ojos, unos círculos rojos se habían dibujado, clara señal de que había estado llorando.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" le dijo con veneno mirando su reflexión en el espejo.

Zoro, quien nunca fue muy bueno con las palabras, sólo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Nami trató de zafarse de él, pero fue en vano. Cuando la beso en el cuello, volvió a tratar de zafarse pero se detuvo al instante que lo escuchó murmurar un_ lo siento_.

¿Cómo es que a este hombre se lo perdonaba todo tan fácil? y más aún, cuando la manipulaba de esa manera, besándola y tocándola cuando se supone que ella tendría que estar enfadada.

Su ira fue desplazada por la lujuria y su juicio no se hizo presente.

* * *

No se dio cuenta cuando zafo el nudo de su bata y la desnudó.

Sólo ahora volvió la conciencia, cuando se percató de lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse en equilibrio con las manos contra el espejo, y es que sus gemidos habían **empañando el espejo**, volviéndolo resbaloso, solo podía ver una figura borrosa tras de ella, moviéndose con fuerza haciéndola gritar cada vez más.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche se habían mudado del baño a la cama.

Ahora yacen juntos. Ella sobre su pecho y él con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Al final todo resultó de color de rosas, ella estaba en las nubes, con el hombre que amaba.

"¿Zoro?"

"Mmm."

"Sabes, siempre he querido saber si sentáis algo por mí, pero hasta hoy, esa duda por fin desapareció."

Zoro, ante tal comentario levanto una ceja, no le gustaba por donde iba ese tipo de conversaciones.

"Te pusiste tan celoso." continuó la chica entre risitas "¿En realidad creíste que podría haber dormido con Sanji-kun?" Zoro se incomodó ante el comentario. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber sido tan impulsivo, además, ¿A donde quería llegar Nami con todo eso?

"Hasta hoy, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, pero después de lo que me demostraste, ya no tengo dudas ni miedos en expresarte lo que siento"

Zoro tragó saliva, en definitiva, no le gustaba donde estaba yendo la conversación.

Nami estaba consciente que estaba poniendo su corazón sobre la mesa; y lo estaba arriesgando todo, su amistad y lo que sea que se llame aquello que existía entre ellos.

Pero estaba decidida, quería ganar o perder. Ya no soportaba estar bajo una nube de incertidumbre.

"Te amo"

Y entonces su mundo se desmoronó. Él nunca había considerado el amor, ni amar a alguien, mucho menos el amor entre el hombre y la mujer. En su cabeza no había lugar para otra cosa que no fuere derrotar a Mihawk y convertir a Luffy en el próximo Rey de los piratas.

Nami al sentirlo apartarse de ella levantó la mirada "¿Zoro?"

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y con una mano rascándose la cabeza busco las palabras adecuadas.

"Yo no te amo."

Es lo más sincero que puedo haber dicho, y como Zoro es Zoro, lo dijo de una manera tan brutal, tan cruda y tan sincera como él.

Nami sonrió dulcemente al escuchar esas palabras; que lastimosamente, no terminaron bien.

Se había precipitado y lo arruinó.

Esta vez fue el mundo de ella el cual se cayó a pedazos.

El silencio reinó unos minutos hasta que ella lo rompió

"Entiendo." le dijo con una voz débil, entrecortada.

"Si tú no me amas, por favor ya no me busques."

Zoro no podía evitar sentirse mal por la chica. Pero prefirió decirle la verdad antes que mentirle.

"¿Puedes dejarme sola, por favor?"

Zoro, incapaz de articular una sola palabra más se vistió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

* * *

Nami quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Había quedado como una idiota y es que realmente, era una idiota. No tenía cara para verlo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que su deseo se hubiera cumplido y en tan poco tiempo. Habían desembarcado a una isla. Mejor, a un conjunto de islas. Estaban en el Archipiélago Sabaody a horas de que la Tripulación Mugiwara desaparezca literalmente de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

**Bu**, muchas gracias por tu comentario, solo quería explicarte el motivo por el cual use esa frase que te molestó . Esa frase la utilicé para darle fuerza a la escena, para poder sentirla, se que tal vez pueda sonar machista, pero era algo que creí necesario poner ya que en algunos párrafos trato de narrar desde la perspectiva de Zoro, puede ser que mi estilo no esté muy definido ya que escribir no es mi fuerte, pero consideré usar una frase tan cruda como esa ya que no creo que un muchacho como él usaría términos neutrales para referirse o describir a una chica con la cual mantiene relaciones sexuales furtivamente, y aún más en el estado y momento en el que lo hizo.

Bueno, el próximo será el final de Love Parade, espero postearlo en menos tiempo de lo que me tomó este capítulo.

Pd: si alguien quiere ser beta reader para este fic, envíeme un pm! Necesito urgente alguien que me ayude con los errores ortográficos!


	5. El Espadachín y La Navegante

AVISO IMPORTANTE

ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE SPOILERS PARA AQUELLOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA

* * *

**Love Parade; Capitulo Final**

El Espadachín sin sentido de Ubicación y la Navegante Codiciosa

* * *

El hombre y la mujer. Al amarse se complementan.

Es un hecho, no un rumor.

* * *

2 Años. 2 años 3 días. El tiempo sí que ha transcurrido lentamente, al menos para aquellos que anhelan. Y él la anhelaba.

Durante todos estos días ella aparecía en su cabeza, como un fantasma que se mostraba y desaparecía al instante, jugando con su estado mental. No que Zoro estuviera loco... pero ella lo había dejado al borde de la locura.

Su declaración, al principio no le impactó como lo hace ahora. Aquellas mejillas rojas y aquellos ojos llenos de vida, implorándole una respuesta lo cazaban en las cansadoras noches después de largas jornadas de entrenamiento.

_"Yo no te amo"_

El muchacho de pelo verde se agarró de los pelos al recordar la respuesta que había dado a la chica. No que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, sino como lo dijo.

El estaba seguro de que no la amaba. Lo que sentía por ella era algo más complejo para ser simplemente catalogado como amor.

Lástima que tardo en darse cuenta de ello.

Lástima que cuando se dio cuenta ella ya no estaba a su lado.

Así, con tal ansiedad, los dos años pasaron para Zoro, ansiedad por ver a su capitán a sus nakamas y a ella.

* * *

No le sorprendió que antes de reencontrarse con todos sus nakama hayan pasado por aquel contratiempo. ¿Quién se lo imaginaría? Unos bufones haciéndose pasar por ella y el resto de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja... además, aquella versión de sus compañeros aparte de ser una aberración estaba incompleta; por lo visto aquellos impostores no se habían enterado que en realidad eran 8. Por suerte Brook no se encontró con estos, si no, probablemente hubieran roto su corazón... aunque no tuviera uno fuera de puro hueso...

Nami jugaba nerviosa con el Clima Tact. Con sus pensamientos enfrascados en el fiasco de hace unas horas no se dio cuenta que estaba parada frente al Thousand Sunny. Aquel barco que implicaba tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos sobre ella y sus amados compañeros...

La piel se le erizó desde los brazos hasta sus piernas, repitiendo en su memoria el último recuerdo sobre él, sobre ellos... Aquel fiasco que le había robado noches de sueño haciéndola rodar en la cama en frustración hasta que estuviera exhausta y por fin pudiera dormir.

Le costó meses dejar de llorar y un año hacer que _su_ rostro no fuera la primera cosa en la que pensara al levantarse. Literalmente sangre, sudor y lágrimas fueron lo que le costó re-estabilizarse.

Sabía que era cuestión de horas, incluso minutos para volver a verlo.

Temía que al verlo de nuevo todo aquello que creyó haber superado, resurgiera de nuevo. Nami estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de una mirada que la seguía sigilosamente.

* * *

_La mujer se había vuelto más hermosa. Si es que eso era posible._

Eso fue lo primero que se le vino en mente a Zoro en cuanto la vio allí junto al Capitán de los 400.000.000 de Belis de recompensa. El pelo largo y naranja la delataba entre un mar de colores pálidos.

Cuando al fin cruzaron las miradas noto que la chica se sobresaltó un segundo, como registrando al hombre frente a ella. Le dirigió un saludo asistiendo con la cabeza en su dirección. Él perplejo ante tal acción, se saltó unos cuantos latidos antes de devolverle el gesto.

* * *

La tripulación de Luffy se había reunido. Llevaban 3 días bajo el Mar rumbo a la Isla Gyojin y ese gesto había sido la única interacción entre ambos en 2 años. Y es que además ella lo evitaba como a la peste.

* * *

La isla Gyojin era el primer destino en aquella nueva aventura. Sumergidos bajo el océano el paisaje se había vuelto _interesante, _ al igual que el resto de la tripulación, Franky por ejemplo, quien se había vuelto más robot que humano, o Robin quien seguía siendo novia de aquel Cyborg...

Zoro sonrió para sí mismo -_Mujeres, quien las entiende_-

Y hablando de mujeres, Nami lo evitaba como la peste, no es que no se lo mereciera , de hecho se lo tenía más que merecido por haber sido tan _bruto,_ cuando ella le había hablado con el corazón en la mano.

Él, quien se recostaba somnoliento por una pared; con la piernas ocupando todo el pasillo era casi invisible para quien no prestara atención al pasar y además estuviera con prisa.

"Ouch!"

Esa voz definitivamente femenina le hizo abrir el ojo.

Y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro en el piso, frotándose un brazo

"Que Demon-" empezó la chica hasta notar qué, o mejor dicho, quién había sido el culpable de tal caída.

Tan rápido como cayo, se integró del suelo al ver que se trataba de él.

"Uhm... Lo siento, no te vi" dijo en voz baja frotándose un brazo y evitando contacto visual.

El peliverde apenas registraba que era ella quien se encontraba frente a él, así que solo reaccionó al notar que luego musitar algo le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse. La tomó del brazo reteniéndola en aquel lugar. La escucho dejar escapar un suspiro y volteó a mirarlo.

"Nami, creo que tú y yo, tenemos una conversación pendiente" le dijo mientras le soltaba el brazo.

La chica se frotó las sienes, señal de que lo que acababa de escuchar no le gustaba para nada.

"La última vez que hablamos yo" - "Fuiste más que claro" interrumpió tajante ella.

Zoro quedó mudo unos segundo antes de hablar de nuevo" "Nami, escúchame. Lamento haber reaccionado de aquella manera, me tomaste desprevenido"-"Mira, Zoro." lo volvió a interrumpir levantando una mano y evitando su mirada "Por favor." su voz sonaba quebrada.

Y fue ahí cuando en la luz tenue, notó un destello bajando por su mejilla.

Instintivamente levantó su mano callosa para secar aquella gota que surcaba en su rostro.

Ella por su parte, se apartó de su toque como si la quemara.

"No hagas eso...no me hagas esto" le dijo tapándose los ojos con ambas manos en señal de total vergüenza y frustración. "Me costó mucho superarlo, por favor..."

Zoro nunca la había visto tan rota y todo era por su culpa, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era dejarla en paz así que en último intento por disculparse la tomó de los brazos separándolos de su rostro, acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó en la frente suevamente

"Lo siento Nami." fue lo único que dijo a la chica antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

* * *

Aquel desastre en la Isla Gyojin la hizo recordar de su pasado con Arlong. Aquellas conspiraciones y engaños la hacían revivir su no muy feliz niñez y para colmo su último encuentro con Zoro la había dejado más que perpleja. No sólo él había accedido a su demanda y la dejo sola, el muy _bastardo_ también tenía que haber actuado tiernamente haciendo que ella reviviera aquel beso una y otra vez.

Ahora sí quería escucharlo, necesitaba escucharlo, aquella incesante voz en su cabeza se lo recordaba a cada segundo.

Bueno, ya lo había decidido, ahora solo le faltaba juntar coraje y enfrentarlo. Sí, tal vez en uno o dos meses juntaría el coraje necesario para volver a encararlo.

La chica pelinaranja dejó escapar un suspiro casado y giró el picaporte de su habitación.

Al principio no se percató de aquella figura sentada en su cama, sólo la registró al notar una gran cantidad de color _verde_ sobre sus sábanas rosas.

* * *

Zoro sabía que ella estaba consciente de su presencia en su habitación, sabía que por ello la chica no se animaba a dar la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

Realmente había tratado de dar a Nami el espacio que ella tanto necesitaba, trató de respetar su necesidad de no estar en la misma habitación que él más de lo necesario, trató de evitar buscarla, pero todo eso acabó. Necesitaba hacerle saber la verdad, necesitaba que ella lo escuchara y así por fin liberarse de aquel peso que aquejaba a su alma.

"Zoro." le interrumpió su voz.

Levantó la mirada hacia ella, bebiendo por completo su figura.

-_Realmente se había vuelto más hermosa-_

Interrumpiendo el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos la invitó a sentarse a su lado, indicándole con una mano el espacio a su derecha, ella asintió arreglándose una mechón de pelo tras de la oreja y se sentó. La chica había fijado la mirada en aquel piso de madera.

"Antes que nada, creo que debes saber que siento haberte contestado la manera en que lo hice cuando tú solo estabas siendo sincera conmigo." ante tal confesión Nami levantó la cabeza abruptamente lista para darle una respuesta rápida, pero él la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo "Fui un verdadero Idiota, lo siento." Continuó él.

Ella asintió la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. "Está bien Zoro, yo también lo siento. No debí de haberte puesto en aquella situación."

Ante aquella confesión, Zoro la tomó de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos "Me tomó dos años descifrar que era lo que me molestaba durante todo este tiempo separados." Ella lo miró extrañada y él continuó " No te mentí cuando te dije que no te amaba." al salir aquellas palabras de su boca, ella se apartó y le abrió la puerta visiblemente ofendida.

"Si ya terminaste, te puedes marchar." le dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Zoro recolectando hasta lo último de su paciencia se levantó y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"Me tomó dos años darme cuenta de lo que estoy a punto de decir, así que lo diré y _luego_ me iré"

La tensión llenaba el aire de aquella habitación, la batalla de voluntades se forjaba silenciosamente entre ambos. Ninguno quería ceder, pero al final sólo había un ganador.

Nami apartó la mirada y él continuó.

"Porque amor es una palabra muy vaga, para mí no tenía sentido, incluso hoy aún carece de sentido." dijo aquello pasándose una mano por su cabellera mientras Nami permanecía en silencio.

"Lo que tuvimos fue algo nuevo para mí, y me sorprendí a mí mismo extrañándote cuando no te tuve a mi lado, aquel desastre en Shabody empeoró las cosas...No me di cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que mi cuerpo decayó haciendo que viera tu rostro una y otra vez hasta quedar inconsciente... Te necesitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho...incluso en mi mente apareció otra meta, aparte de convertir a Luffy en el Rey de los Piratas... necesito protegerte, así nunca más me obliguen a separarme de ti por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte... así que, después de meses de considerarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que no te amo; porque clasificar bajo una simple palabra de cuatro letras*todo lo que tú significas para mí, sería una falta de respeto y una mancha en mi honor de Espadachín."

Nami había olvidado como respirar.

Procesó lentamente todo lo que aquel hombre parado frente a ella acaba de decir y creyó estar en un sueño del cual nunca querría despertar.

"Eso era todo." dijo el muchacho volteándose y tomando el picaporte antes de ser detenido por una mano tibia. Se giró confundido y la notó sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

Sin mediar palabra ella lo besó. En los labios. Por Kami-sama, como había extrañado aquella sensación. Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que luego de la manera en que la humilló, ella no querría saber nada más de él.

Por fin recobrando el domino sobre sus extremidades, la tomó de la cintura la apretó fuertemente a él, intensificando el beso.

Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente, se separaron y él escondió su rostro en el valle de su cuello. El fuerte olor a dinero y mandarinas invadieron sus fosas nasales.

Ella lo abrazaba fuertemente recostando su cabeza contra su pecho. A los pocos segundos puso distancia entre ellos y tomó su rostro en sus manos. Trazó un dedo sobre la cicatriz que ahora cubría su rostro y le había hecho perder la vista de un ojo. Luego bajó a sus labios y los rozó suavemente. Zoro besó con adoración el dedo que surcó sus labios y ella dejo escapar una risita.

El peliverde ya no se resistió y demandó sus labios con impaciencia, tratando de que toda aquella frustración de dos años despareciera mientras la besaba, sus manos puestas en su espalda la apretaban contra él, surcaban de arriba a abajo. Nami por su parte lo atraía hacia ella retrocediendo hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama. Se miraron fijamente y lo supieron.

Este era el momento que tanto había añorado durante su separación. Sabían que luego de esto ya no se volverían a separar.

Lentamente fueron acortando la distancia y sellaron aquel pacto silencioso con un beso fogoso. Aquella noche hicieron el amor tan lentamente que parecía nunca se acabaría.

* * *

Cinco años después

* * *

Unos niños jugaban en las calles en una Isla del Nuevo Mundo, estaban tan absueltos en su juego no notaron cuando chocaron contra una pareja de con un aspecto más que singular.

Una chica alta pelinaranja y de rostro angelical iba del brazo de un hombre alto, tuerto, peliverde y con cara de pocos amigos.

Los niños asustados ante la mirada del acompañante de la chica musitaron unas disculpas y salieron corriendo del lugar, escucharon unas risitas y un -"_Zoro, podrías haberles mostrado tus Katanas y los hubieras asustando menos_"- antes de haberse alejado por completo de aquella pareja tan llamativa.

* * *

Retomando sus juegos, aquellos niños encontraron a unos Marines pegando afiches en la calle. De inmediato supieron que esos no eran cualquier afiche; eran los nuevos poster de Recompensas sobre Piratas. Recorrieron uno a uno riendo ante los graciosos rostros de muchos de los Piratas. Los afiches habían sido colocados en forma creciente, así que cada vez q avanzaban la recompensa subía aún más; de la sección de 100.000 Belies pasaron a la de 1000.000 y luego a la de 100.000.000 y luego a la de ; piratas como Eutass Kidd, Jewrly Bonney y Trafalgar Law se encontraban en aquella sección, por supuesto Monkey D. Luffy, el pirata con la recompensa más alta en la historia el próximo a convertirse en Rey de Los Piratas era el que llevaba la recompensa más alta entre los que se encontraban en aquel Grupo. Interesados en Luffy, dirigieron su atención a los carteles de recompensa de su tripulación llamándoles la atención un cartel con dos personas en el mismo. Eso era muy raro, generalmente las recompensas eran por individuos, a menos que estos sean cómplices inseparables o en casos muy raros, un matrimonio. Esos dos les resultaban terriblemente familiares...Leyeron con curiosidad de quienes se trataba.

En ese mismo instante a más de uno le faltó sangre en la cabeza.

En letras grandes y llamativas se podía leer "Cazador de Piratas; Roronoa Zoro y la Gata Ladrona Roronoa Nami"

* * *

Fin

* * *

Glosario

*palabra de cuatro letras: amor

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Ok, más de un año después pero por fin terminó. No creo que este fic siga teniendo a sus originales seguidores; mis disculpas a ellos por el atraso... y a los nuevos espero que les haya entretenido por unas horas.

Mil gracias a mi encantadora Beta; **Rukia Snape** sin la cual definitivamente este fic seguiría inconcluso por un buen tiempo mas... gracias por la paciencia y disposición!


End file.
